Church
The church is a recurring location on Letterkenny in Season 1. It also appears in the Season 6 episode Dycks Slip Out, and is the setting for the Valentine's Day holiday special, Letterkenny: Valentimes Day. Banners visible at the pulpit and hung from the balcony indicate that the formal name of the congregation is Grace Fellowship Church. Glen serves as pastor, and is genuinely devoted to his role as a preacher, though his pastoral and theological credentials are unclear. Denominationally, he describes himself as a member of the Church of Spiritual Humanism, formerly the Church of Spiritual Humanism Science . The church sponsors the Burning Bush youth group, of which Margaret and Ginny are members. Glen leads the group, and performs the digeridoo to them, as well as more traditional music with his band, the Salty Treats. At the start of the series, Margaret is dating Daryl, and they entice Wayne to attend. Wayne is put off because the girls there are too young for him, and the boys there spend all their time on Grindr . The Hicks and the Skids come to the church together to confront Glen over creeping on Fartbook, i.e. following, liking, and commenting on others' farts but never posting his own. He pulls up his laptop at the pulpit to demonstrate that there were now numerous rival platforms for sharing farts . Not long thereafter, Glen asks Wayne and Daryl back to the church to help rid it of a rodent which had nested under the organ. Wayne realizes it is a possum, and would "rather reach into a pirate hooker's chamber pot" than deal with it. Daryl has no such qualms, and is promptly bitten; with the successful removal, however, he is inspired to start a pest control business. In Never Work a Day in Your Life, Glen explains that the church no longer needed his services due to budget cuts, leaving him to go street preaching in the dollar store parking lot. In Dycks Slip Out, however, the Dycks find him there again, in familiar attire, a development which is not explained. The Valentine's Day speed dating session organized by the matchmaker is also held at the church, to her and the others' regret. Trivia * Although the opening text for Ain't No Reason to Get Excited says Letterkenny consists of "hicks, skids, hockey players, and Christians," that episode is the only one in the series where any Christians (besides Glen and the Mennonites) are ever encountered. * The Church of Spiritual Humanism is a real-life Internet church "based on the ability of human beings to solve the problems of society using logic and science." It is primarily known for offering online ordinations, allowing ordinary people to become clerics easily in order to qualify for performing marriage ceremonies and the like. * There is no church by the name of "Grace Fellowship Church" in Sudbury, although there is a recently established evangelical church called Grace Family Church. Behind the Scenes The church building is represented by the former St. Paul's United Church, built in 1949 to serve the former United Church of Canada parish by that name, which had been founded in 1947. Located at 131 Regent Street South in Sudbury's west end, the building was sold to the Northern Muslim Association in 2013 for use as a mosque (CBC). Only about 30 parishioners remained at the time of the sale, who transferred to nearby St. Peter's United Church. Gallery GlenGinny1x1.jpg ChurchInterior1x5.jpg Glen1x5.jpg SpeedDating6x7.jpg Category:Locations